Remember Me
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Only 5 years after being forced to leave Hermione returns. How will Severus deal with this? And will Hermione remember?Warnings- Mentions of child Abuse. SEQUEL TO HELP ME and LEAVE ME
1. Remember Me

**_Remember Me_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter_**

**_Summary- Only 5 years after being forced to leave Hermione returns. How will Severus deal with this? And will Hermione remember?_**

**_SEQUEL- This is a sequel to "Help Me" and its a Sequel sequel to "Leave Me"_**

**_-*****-_**

"Hermione sweetheart we are leaving soon." Hermione Miah Granger barely let her poor mother finish the sentence before she came running down the stairs. She had been waiting a little more then five years for this day to come. Only last week had 11 year old Hermione received her letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly and ever since she had been bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"Mum can we just leave now?" Hermione asked as she did a double check to make sure all her stuff was sitting by the door.

"Soon sweetie soon." Terri Chavez Hermione's adoptive mother gently patted the overly excited girl's head. Terri watched as her daughter groaned and fell onto the couch and started reading a book, she shook her head and went over to the kitchen tabled where her husband was sitting reading the morning paper.

"I'm worried about her going back there." David Chavez sighed and placed his paper down before turning his attention to his wife.

"Hermione has never acknowledge her past there, she hasn't mention either of them since she was 6 I think she can handle this and if not we can deal with it then." Terri considered her husbands words before nodding her head "Besides for we know she may enjoy being back there."

"Yeah. We should get going." David stood up and gave Terri a sweet kiss before walking to their car. Hermione came running out of the living room and started helping her father load their vehicle. Her father drove them to the train station and together the three made their way to platforms 9 and 10.

"We can't go any further." Hermione nodded and hugged Terri who returned the hug.

"Have fun at school sweetie and don't stress your self out." Hermione nodded and hugged David who placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe dear. We both love you."

"Love you too." Hermione took a deep breath before following the orders that were in the letter and running at the wall in-between platforms 9 and 10 she was amazed when their was no crash and she found her self on the a different platform. She smiled in relief that the sign said she had in fact made it onto plat form 9 ¾.

Hermione sighed and started making her way to the train, it was crowded with parents who were trying to get their children settled. Soon she was settled and found an empty compartment for herself.

"Welcome home." Hermione whispered as the train started moving she rested her head against the cold window and watched the scenery past by.

_**-*****-**_

Severus Snape was in a foul mood although that was pretty normal for him, he was beyond angry as he continued to chuck stuff at the walls in his dungeons. He spat out a new curse word each time he chucked a different text book at the wall. Today was the day his worst nightmare would be coming true. Every other staff member seemed to literally bouncing in their seat in excitement.

"Severus honestly your going to break the walls on of these days." Severus spun around turned to face Minerva McGonagall standing in the doorway glaring at the younger man.

"What do you want?" He spat as he chucked one last book at the wall.

"I came to see how you were doing. The students will be here soon."

"Yes I am very aware of the fact that they arrive at the exact same time they do ever year. " He grumbled and with a flick of his wand all the books he had been using for target practice were back in their usual places. Minerva shook her head before leaving the dungeons.

Eventually Severus decided he should make his way to the Great Hall before Albus Dumbledore sent someone to drag him there. He entered the hall and saw most of the Professors were already seated. Severus reluctantly sat down in his spot next to Professor Quirrell. After a few minutes of the Professors talking the students started to make their way inside the Great Hall. Severus raised his eyebrow in questions when the man next to him started muttering stuff to himself.

"Welcome back students before we start the feast we must sort the first years." Dumbledore announced to the now full Great Hall. Minerva walked back out the door before coming back in with the first years following her. Severus spotted her immediately she was staring at the ceiling in amazement. She still look so young and vulnerable in Severus opinion.

"When I call your name take a seat on the stool and I will place the hat on your head." Minerva looked down at the list in her hands " Abbott , Hannah." Severus tuned out the annoying hat that started calling out different houses. His eyes drifted over the students he wrinkled his nose in annoyance when he got sight of another red head; Weasley. His eyes stopped on the boy that was standing next to the Weasley, Severus eyes narrowed: Harry Potter. He was sickened back how much he looked like his father suddenly the boy's emerald eyes meet his own and Severus watched the boy twinge in slight pain and his hand reaching up to his scar. Severus glanced his eyes to the person sitting beside him, Quirrell was staring at the Potter boy and his lips were moving at a rapid pace.

"Granger, Hermione." Severus snapped his attention back to the sorting, he watched as she slowly made her way to the stool, her hand reached up to brush back the wild uncontrollable bush on the top of her head. Minerva placed the hat on her head as soon as she was seated.

"GRYFFINDOR." The Gryffindor house cheered and Hermione happily made her way over to the table. Minerva turned her attention to Severus and smirked, he glared at her in returned and she went on calling the students. Severus was happy that his godson Draco Malfoy was in his house although there had never been any doubt about that.

"Potter Harry." The hall went deadly silent then everyone suddenly broke into whisper, the boy in question pale slightly and made his way to the stool, Minerva place the hat on his head. Once again the hall went silent as they wait for the hat to make a decision.

"... better be – GRYFFINDOR." Severus sighed in slight relief for the boy not being in his own house and watched as the hall erupted in cheers.

"Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the feast I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Severus stared at the old man and the hall erupted in cheers as the tables were filled with food much to the new students amazement.

_**-*****-**_

The next morning Hermione woke up completely refreshed from the best sleep she had in such a long time. She had never been so excited in her life before she couldn't wait to go to her classes. Hermione was up and already in her robes by the time her roommates started waking up. She made her way to the Great Hall by following some of the older Gryffindor students. Once most of the hall had been filled up the Head of Houses started handing out the students time tables. As soon as Hermione got hers she found out her first class of the day was History of Magic, followed by Charms, Transfigurations, Defence Against the Dark Arts and lastly Potions. The schedule change ever couple of week so the classes would never be in the same order and on certain days of the week Herbology. Hermione smiled at her classes and noticed most of the students were leaving for their classes, she followed their examples and made her way to her morning class.

During her first week at Hogwarts Hermione found that she loved all of her classes even potions although she would never admit it. Most students in her grade ignored her because of the fact that she was smart and enjoyed learning. She followed their lead and choose to ignore them as well she was civil with her roommate but most just for the fact that they have to live together.

After a long day of classes Hermione made her way upstairs to her dormitory to get a nice long sleep. Hermione climb into her bed and fell into a deep sleep before her head hit the pillow.

_"Get up you worthless piece of shit." Hermione recognized the slightly slurred voice of her father she covered her mouth in order to stop the whimpers that were trying to escape her. She hated when her either of her parents drank that golden stuff. _

_"Come out come out wherever you are. You know you can't hide from me. I'll find and when I do you be big trouble." Hermione smoother her with her hand in a last attempt of her father not hearing her. She looked at the floor beside her bed from her hiding spot under the bed, she could see her father coming closer he feet suddenly stopped before her bed she was frozen. Hermione let out a loud ear splitting scream when her father grabbed her hair and dragged her out from under the bed, he threw her against the wall she let out another ear piercing scream. She could the tears welling in her eyes, she looked at the door way her mother was standing there with a bottle of that horrible smelling golden stuff. Hermione looked back at her father who was appoarching her and she tried to crawl away she let out another scream as he grabbed her foot and slapped her across the face. _

_"You ungrateful little brat. Doesn't even know how to respect her parents." Hermione stared into her father's glazed over black eyes she could see her reflection in them. She was only 4 years old. She numerous ear piercing screams as he father continued kicking her in the stomach. _

_"Miss. Granger."_

"Hermione wake up." Hermione's body continued thrash against her blankets and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her three roommates stood around her bed trying to her up.

"We need go get Professor McGonagall." Lavender Brown told her two roommates Parvati and Padma Patil. The twins nodded and Parvati nodded and left the room to go and find her.

"Hermione come on you have to wake up." Lavender continued shaking the thrashing girl's shoulder.

"She not there. I couldn't find her." Parvati told the two girls when she re-entered the room.

"We need a Professor-" She was cut of by a particularly loud scream from Hermione "-NOW!"

"I go check the hall way." Padma said as she ran out the room. She ran out the portrait and scanned the corridor and could barely make out the dark figure of the most feared potions master. Padma ran over to him.

"Miss. Patil what are you-" His words were cut of by the jumping girl in front of him

"Professor Hermione is having a nightmare and she won't wake up."

"Go find Professor McGonagall." Severus turned around and started to walk away.

"Please sir. Professor McGonagall is not there and she won't stop screaming. She is in pain." Severus stared at the girl before motioning for her to lead him to her. Padma sighed in relief and lead the Professor to the dormitory that Hermione was in. She opened the door and Severus walked in to see Hermione thrashing wildly in her bed as the blanket tangled around her legs. She let out a piercing scream that the girls cringe at.

"You three out. One of you go to the Headmaster's office and tell him to find Professor McGonagall. The other go get Madame Pomfrey. NOW!" He order when he noticed the girls still standing there, the three jumped in surprise and ran out of the room. Severus sighed and turned back to the girl on the bed, he gently brushed her hair off her forehead and then started shaking her shoulder.

"Miss. Granger you need to wake up. Miss. Granger." Her screams stopped and turned to whimpers.

"Miss. Granger it's just a bad dream you need to wake up now." Her body went deadly still and she was silent. Suddenly she shot up in her bed gasping for air, she took a deep breath.

"Miss. Granger it was just a dream." For the first time Hermione noticed the Professor sitting on her bed, she viscously wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks before she threw her arms around his neck. Severus stiffened as soon as she touched him, he patted her shoulder awkwardly once before the dorm room burst open and Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey entered the room, the stood frozen in the door way when they saw the sight before them, Severus pushed Hermione off him and aloud Minerva to comfort the girl. Severus took one last look at the girl before taking his leave and left the Gryffindor tower.

**_-*****-_**

The school year seemed to pass very slowly in Severus opinion. Tomorrow morning the students would be leaving. The boy-Who-Freaking-Can't-Die once again defeated Tom Riddle's pathetic attempt to kill him. Quirrell was also killed because of his "involvement". Severus had put up with the fact that Harry was the spawn of James Potter the boy that had made his own schools year hell, and had saved the boys life a couple times during the term. Severus was sitting in his potions classroom he had a open text book on his desk even though he wasn't really reading it. He stared at the empty tables in front of him. He let out a groan when someone knocked on the door, it was a soft quiet knock.

"Come in." A few seconds later the door opened and the bushy haired Gryffindor stood there.

"May I speak with you Professor?" The girl wringed her hands together in front of her, and rocked back in forth on her heels. Severus quirked an eyebrow at her nervous-ness. He waved the girl over and gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

"Is there something you needed Miss. Granger?" Severus asked after the two sat in silence for while.

"You and Professor McGonagall sent me away. After you guys rescued me from my parents you two plus Madame Pomfrey brought me back here than two years later you send me away. You swore I would never have to go back there." Severus stared at the girl before him, he swore for a moment he saw the broken six year old girl he was forced to send away.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"You know Professor I had nightmares for three years after I was sent to live with Terri and David. That first year was truly horrible I stopped talking, I spoke with no one. After a while I realised that I was gonna be there for a while so I started speaking with people."

"I would never put your life in danger ever and I wanted you to be safe, that's why you needed to go." Severus sighed after a few minutes of silence. "You need to go back to your dormitory, it's almost time for curfew, Miss. Granger." Hermione nodded and stood up she walked back to the door before stopping and turning her Professor once more.

"You know Professor you can call "Miss. Granger" all you want but deep inside you and I both know my name is in fact Hermione Snape. It changed the day you rescued me from my kindergarten class when I was four years old. Goodbye Professor. Have a good summer." Severus watched in astonishment as the young girl walked out his classroom door.

"Goodbye Hermione." He whispered.

**_-*****-_**

**_A.N- I hope you enjoyed and please review to let me know if you want more_**


	2. Protect Me

**_Protect Me_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter._**

**_Summary- Hermione and other return to Hogwarts for their second year._**

**_This one is based a lot on the movie. Personally I don't like this chapter much, I just wanted to write something so that I could get the third year rolling._**

**_-****-_**

Once again another torturous year in Severus's opinion was about to begin. Once again same like the year before Severus stood in his office chucking different thick textbooks at the walls. The only difference was this year he was in a calm mood, it was starting to turn foul. He picked up a second years potion book from of his desk and spun around to throw it at the wall.

"Come in." He replied before Professor McGonagall could even knock on the door.

"Once again, same as last year I'm gonna repeat myself, your going to break the walls one of these days." Severus resisted the urge to pick up another textbook and chuck it at her.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Have you spoken with Miss. Granger at all about the past?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Severus sneered in her direction not turning around to face her. "You can leave now, I'll be up shortly for the Welcome Feast."

"Very well." Professor McGonagall took her leave and left the dungeons. Severus watched her shut the office door, before picking up another book and chucking it at the door.

**_-****-_**

Hermione ran down the stairs of her house to meet her parents at the front door. She was leaving for another year at Hogwarts in just two days and she still needed to get her school supplies from Diagon Alley. Her parents were waiting for her at the front door. Together the three went to London and Hermione showed them into Diagon Alley. After wandering around Hermione spotted Hagrid and next to him was Harry.

"Harry. Hagrid."

"Hello Hermione." After fixing Harry glasses, Hagrid took his leave, and Hermione lead Harry to where the Weasleys were waiting for Glideroy Lockhart. shooed them off to wait outside while she got the books signed and their exit was cut off by Draco followed by Lucius Malfoy.

"You must be very brave to mention his name. Or are you foolish?" Lucius sneer, as him and Harry bickered back and forth about Voldemort.

"Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself." Hermione spoke

"And you must be Miss. Granger?" He paused looking towards Draco who nodded. "Yes, Draco's told me all about you and your parents." He looked over to where her parents were standing. "Muggles."

He went on insulting the Weasley family before Arthur came over to talking with Lucius.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizardry, Malfoy." Arthur spoke before Malfoy replied before taking his leave.

"See you at school." Malfoy promised before following his father out of Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione finished her shopping before saying a goodbye to the Weasleys and Harry and leaving with her parents.

**_-****-_**

Severus glared at the two retreating forms of his students who shuffled out of the potions room, following Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Stupid dunderheads crashed a magical car into the Whomping Willow. He sat back down at his desk and rubbed his temples. The school hadn't even officially started and Potter and Weasley had already caused trouble. Severus had a feeling that was a blunt way of foreshadowing how the rest of the year would be going.

**_-****-_**

The next morning Hermione took her seat across from Harry and Ron and watched as Ron tried to tape his wand back together. She ducked back as Ron's owl came flying towards Ron and landed in the food. Ron pulled the howler from the owls beak and few second later, the horrid screeching sound of filled the Great Hall. By the time the Howler ripped itself up, Ron's face had turned a lovely shade of pale and Ginny's face was a brilliant shade of red.

The trio made their way to Lockhart class, where he was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione took the seat in front of the class, and looked around the classroom which was decorated with pictures of Professor Lockhart. Soon said man entered the class once everyone had arrived. He welcomed the class and began bragging about himself. He walked over to the cover cage which was wiggling slightly.

"Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your worst fear in this room , know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm." The whole class held their breath as Lockhart placed a hand on the cover of the cage and whipped it off.

"Yes, freshly caught Cornish Pixies."

"Lets, see what you make of them. " Lockhart opened the cage and a bunch of electric blue creatures were released. After the class ran from the room, Lockhart tried to immobilize them with no such luck, he quickly asked the golden trio to gather them and put them back in their cage before scrambling out of the room himself.

**_-****-_**

Hermione and Ron sat together on a bench outside the court yard. Harry had Quidditch practice so they were just sitting around working on a little homework. Their attention was caught when they saw both teams Gryffindor and Slytherin out their standing talking. They got their just in time for Draco to reveal himself as the Slytherin's team new seeker.

"Those are nimbus 2001. How'd you get those?" Ron asked staring at the brooms the Slytherin team were carrying

"A gift from Draco's father." Marcus Flint sneered

"You see Weasley unlike some people, my father can afford the best."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent."

"Nobody ask your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." Draco replied with his usual sneer in place.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy." Hermione continued to glare at Draco not watching what Ron was doing, a shock of green light snapped Hermione's attention to Ron who laid several feet away throwing up slugs. Harry and herself quickly helped get him to Hagrids.

**_-****-_**

"Better out than in." Hagrid offered when Ron threw up another slug into the bucket Hagrid had given him.

"Who was he trying to curse anyway?"

"Malfoy he called Hermione a.. well I actually don't know what he called her." Harry mumbled. Hagrid turned his attention to Hermione.

Hermione stood up and crossed her arms across her chest and walked a little distance away from them.

"He called me a mudblood." She kept her back turned to them, Hagrid gasped.

"He did not."

"What's a mudblood?" Harry asked as Ron threw up another slug. Hermione turned around to face them her eyes had tears pooling in them

"It means dirty blood. Mudblood a really foul name for someone who is muggleborn. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me. It a terms someone usually hears in an uncivilized conversation."

"You see the thing is Harry. There are some wizard families, like the Malfoy family, who think they are better than everyone else because of what they are referred to Purebloods." Hagrid went on explaining, and Ron threw up another slug.

"Come here." Hermione placed her hand in his and she listened to him. "Don't you think for one minute that your not good as anyone else just because your parents had been muggles. You have to remember you also have magic parents as well." Hermione smiled at Hagrid's words.

**_-****-_**

Severus was positively right when he had said the Whomping Willow was a blunt sign of foreshadowing. The year had been nothing but trouble so far. Severus hated that stupid dunderhead Lockhart, always acting like he can do anything. Trying to show Severus up.

All the weird petrifying accidents were accruing, making all of the students on edge not to mention most of the staff were also on edge.

The golden trio had been at the first scene," The chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the hare... beware." The message left on the wall next to 's petrified body, had been permanently burned in everyone's mind. When Hermione had been defending their alibi for why they had been in the hallway when they found the scene, Severus was sure she was going to say something else but Harry had stopped her.

The cursed bludger, was amusing for Severus not that he was enjoyed seeing people get hurt. That same night as the Quidditch game a student had been petrified. Colin Creevey. Students were aware that whatever lived in the chamber was now petrifying students.

The dual with Lockhart was Severus favourite part of the year, getting to take that fools ego down just a notch was enough for him. Learning that Potter was a Parstletounge was a not a huge shock for Severus he had already somewhat figured that he had some of Voldemorts..abilities.

The second body for the Petrifying to be found was found by none other than Harry Potter himself, the victims had been Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Flinch-Fletchley.

**_-****-_**

Hermione was completely embarrassed she had been transformed into a cat. A cat instead of in Pansy Parkinson. She spent a couple of days in the hospital wing while Ron and Harry disguised as Crabbe and Goyle questioned Malfoy about the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry told Ron and Hermione about what he had been showed by Tom Riddle in the Diary.

Neville came running towards them telling them that someone had made a mess inside the boys dorm room.

The day of the Quidditch game, the match had been cancelled because of another student being petrified. Severus felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach when Professor McGonagall had informed him of who the latest victim was.

He had been fire called to come to the Hospital Wing immediately. Leaving his office he traveled through floo and arrived to see, Professor McGonagall, Headmaster, and Madame Pomfrey all standing around the bed where a student laid.

"What was so important that you all had to disturb me?" he hissed as he approached the group

"Severus there has been another attack, Miss. Granger was found in the hallway earlier. She had been petrified." Severus stared at the Headmaster for a second before snapping his attention to the person on the bed. Dumbledore handed both of his head of houses a scroll which had the new rules for the students to ensure their safety. Severus quickly left without a glance back at the young girl laying on the bed.

That night after the students had been sent off to their dorms, Severus did his nightly patrols, wandering the halls hoping to catch some student out of their beds. Sadly there was no one wandering the halls.

Severus entered the hospital wing, glancing towards Madame Pomfrey's quarters where she slept, he quietly made his way over to Hermione's bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Hermione Snape. Just like you said. I'll have you know Snape's never give up." Snape spoke softly, he patted her hand before during something totally un-characteristic, he stood up and place a soft kiss on her forehead. He took he leave and went left the hospital passing a shocked Madame Pomfrey who hide in the shadows.

**_-****-_**

Severus along with the other Professors ran to the second floor corridor. The was another message on the wall "Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever." just like the last one this one was once again painted in blood.

"As you can see the hare of Slytherin has left another message." Minerva stated, to the Professors

"Our worst fear has been realised, a student has been taken by the monster into the chamber itself." She continued "Students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts." Just as finished Lockhart appeared.

"Sorry dozed off what did I miss?"

"A girl has been snatched by the monster. It seems your moment has come at last." Snape spoke to Lockhart

"My moment?"

"Weren't you saying just last night that you know exactly where the entrance to chamber is hidden."

"That's settled, we'll leave you to deal with the monster Gilderoy. Your skills after all are legendary." Minerva agreed with what Severus was saying

"Very well than I just be in my office..getting ready." Lockhart took one last glance at the wall before walking back the way he came.

"Who has the monster taken, Minerva?"Madame Pomfrey asked

"Ginny Weasley." The silence was clear amongst the teachers, the each stared at the wall one last time before leaving down the hallway.

**_-****-_**

The monster in the chamber had been killed, thanks to The boy-Who-Freaking-Can't-Die. Severus sat at the Head Table in the Great Hall for the final breakfast before the student were sent on their way home. He pushed the food around he plate not all that interested in eating. Ginny Weasley had been saved by Potter and Weasley. Lockhart was now a permanent residence at , which made Severus smile.

Snape was watching the students enter the Great Hall, he sighed a small sigh of relief when he saw Hermione Granger standing in the entrance, welcoming Nearly Headless Nick back. She scanned the area before her eyes landed on Potter and Weasley. She smiled as Potter stood up, she ran to him and hugged him, Weasley stood up as well but settled for shaking her hand instead.

Their little reunion was cut short by Dumbledore interruption

"Before we start the feast may we have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey whose mandrake root was so successful at curing everyone who had been petrified." The Great Hall echoed from the sound of everyone clapping. "Also as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled." The hall burst into cheers of happiness.

**_-****-_**

Later that night Severus was sitting in his office a textbook laid out before him on the desk. His eyes just barely skimmed the words not really registering the in his mind. The empty, clean classroom seemed to have a sense of longing that annoyed Severus to no end. He was pulled from his thoughts by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in." The door opened and same as the year before Hermione stood there in the doorway.

"Can I have a moment to speak with you professor?" Severus waved her over and gestured for her to sit in the chair infront of his desk.

"Can I help you with something Miss. Granger?"

"You know Professor, when your petrified, everything around you still exist." He wrinkled his forehead in confusion and raised an eyebrow. " It like your body, is still working, you can see everyone around you, you can feel everyone around you and you can hear everyone around you."

"Miss. Granger if you have come hear to tell me what the effects of being petrified are than you are waiting your time."

"Professor, I heard what you said. I meant what I said last year about my name being Hermione Snape. My name may be written as Hermione Granger on your class list but you and I both know my name hasn't been Granger since I Ieft that horrid place." Hermione stood up from her chair.

"You better return to your dorm, its almost curfew." Hermione nodded and walked to the door.

"Goodbye Professor. Have a good summer." he watched her leave the classroom, vaguely wondering if this was the way the school year was always going to end.

"Goodbye Hermione."

_**-****-**_

**_A.N- I hope you enjoyed. I didn't care for this chapter two much but I hope you like it._**


	3. Discover Me

**_Discover Me_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter._**

**_Summary- Hermione and other return to Hogwarts for their third year, new dangers are lurking amongst them._**

**_PLEASE MUST READ. - My apologise for such the long wait. I feel as though I should warn you ahead of time though. I have lost intrest in my orginal idea for this whole series of whatever it was. Recently I've been reading a lot more lately and I have come up with this brilliant plan for this story. I so far have been writing for every school year but now something in the next chapter -still yet to be written- will change big time. I apologise to those who love the story the way it has been going but as of chapter 4 things will be changing and won't been based on the moive or the book so much anymore. And a pre-warning there will be slash, I don't want to say the couple but there will be between only two people, one couple. You don't like it well then don't read it. Thank you _**

**_On with the Chapter..._**

Severus Snape angrily paced back and forth though the corridors in the dungeons. Nobody had disturbed him yet so far but like the previous years Minerva always came to talk with him and he was just waiting for her to attack.

"Severus I see there is no throwing of books this year." Minerva's voice rang out through the empty corridor.

"Of course not. There's absolutely nothing I'm angry about. You know because it's totally normal for Miss. Granger to be coming back, Remus Lupin to receive the DADA position, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, and I just finish reading the most horribly write essay on Vangers Blood. I'm absolutely splendid at this precise moment." Minerva hid her smile as she listened to the Potions Master going from being sarcastic to almost hysterical in a matter of minutes.

"Now now Severus why must you carry so much on your plate, I'll never know." Severus glared at her as she smiled and laughed at him.

"And once again the students should be arriving soon." She told him before spinning around on her heel and walking away from him just as he pull his wand and threw some spell at the dungeon wall to deal with his anger.

Hermione sat in one of the compartment on the train with Ron, Harry and a man by the name RJLupin.

"Harry?" Hermione called to the unconscious boy. RJLupin had gotten rid of whatever hurt him but Harry hadn't awake yet.

"Harry you alright?" She handed him his classes after he woke up and turned to look at her. He said his thanks before asking what was that thing?

"Here eat this it's chocolate. And as for that thing it was a Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. It was searching the train for one Sirius Black. Now if you'll excuse me I need to have a word with the driver." RJLupin stood up and exit the compartment, he turned back to them before walking away and told Harry

"Eat. You'll feel better." Before flashing the students a grin and walking away.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore welcomed once the first years were sorted. He then went on with the usual rules and such, Severus blantly ignored the man "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and everyone one of you to give them no reason to harm you." Dumbledore gave a very serious glance at the students who sat at the tables.

"On a happier note I am pleased to welcome two new teacher to our rank this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts." Severus glared a loathsome glare at the man in question. The memories of his own past dancing behind his eyelids. The horrible memories of the teasing, the taunts, and the happier times seemed to mock him. He blantly clapped his hands together two times as Lupin took his seat. The feast finished and soon Dumbledore excused the children to go to bed.

"Severus, may we talk please?" Severus glared at Lupin

"No." He answered as turned away making his way from the Great Hall and down to the safety of the dungeons.

Hermione watched with pity and amusement from her seat as Professor Trelawney glanced into Harry's tea cup. The Professor questioned Ron about Harry's cup of tea.

"Right, you've got a wonky sort of cross, that means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' -sorry about that- but there's a thing that could be the sun. Hang on... that means 'great happiness'... so you're going to suffer but be very happy..." Professor Trelawney gestured for the cup.

"Give me the cup." Ron handed her the cup she glanced down at it before dropping it with a scream and started backing away from Harry. Hermione shook her head as she watched the teacher full out panic.

"My dear, you have the grim." Hermione briefly wondered if Professor Trelawney's could get and wider then they were already.

"Grim what's the grim?" Asked several people from around the room.

"The Grim, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! It's among the darkest omens in our world. The Omen of Death." Dean Thomas read from the book Unfogging the Future.

Severus continued walking around the potions class to his great amusement, Draco had been hurt and now Severus was having fun watching Potter and Weasley cut up Draco's ingredients for him. Severus threatened Neville Longbottom about his potion and toad in some hopes that the boy wouldn't end up butchering the potion. He was walking around when he heard on the Gryffindors talking to Potter and Weasley.

"-have you read the Daily Prophet this morning?" Receiving negative answers the Mr. Finnigan went on talking "They reckon Sirius Black has been sighted."

"Where?" Potter and Weasley hissed back at the exact same time.

"Not too far from here." Severus choose the moment to interrupt them and criticize Weasley and Potter's potion.

Severus himself had already read the article claiming that Sirius Black had been spotted. Including a picture of his struggling in chains all on the front cover.

A few months had passed and soon the first trip to Hogsmeade had come and gone. The same night the students had all been ordered to the Great Hall to sleep at the Fat Lady had been attacked and claimed that Sirius Black was inside the castle.

Severus walked down in between the rows of sleeping students before he stopped in front of the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, the whole third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Flinch had done the dungeons; nothing there, either."

"What about the Astronomy Tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched.."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger." They conversation continued about Sirius Black.

"It seems almost impossible that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed-"

"I don not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it, you of all people should have some faith." The tone the last few words were spoken with told Severus that the topic was indeed closed. He watched the Headmaster turn and leave the Great Hall. Severus glanced around the hall where all the students but three slept, he glared in the direction of said three before leaving the Great Hall himself.

Hermione sat in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class along with the rest of the class waiting for Professor Lupin to arrive. A few minutes Professor Snape entered the room with his cloak billowing and all. He strode to the front of the room waving his wand at the shutters on the way. He reached the front and pulled down the projection screen.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." Professor snapped at Harry before telling them once again to turn to page "Three hundred and ninety-four."

"Werewolves." Ron read after Snape turn to the page for him with a flick of his wand.

"But sir we were just learning about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not supposed to start that for weeks." Hermione told her Professor

"Quiet." She turned around in her seat and opened to her book, ignoring Ron and Harry conversation about her arrival.

"Now which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Hermione raised her hand.

"No one how disappointing."

"Please, sir. An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon when he transforms he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend. Furthermore the werewolf only responds to the call of it's own kind." Malfoy answered with his own call of "Owwwooooo"

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, that's the second time you've spoken out of turn Miss. Granger are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all? Five points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape went on explaining a couple more things.

Soon the month progressed on with nothing to exiting other than the Quidditch game. Another Hogsmeade Village visit before Christmas. Ron and Hermione followed the footprints to a quiet area. Hermione followed the footprints to a rock and slowly reached up to pull the invisibility cloak of Harry.

"Harry what happened?"

"He was their friend and he betrayed them. He was their friend! I hope he finds me, because when he does I'm gonna be ready! When he does I'm gonna kill him."

Severus was angry, Sirius Black was still on the loose. He prowled the corridors hoping to catch a student out of bed to dish out his anger on. He turned the corner and almost jumped up and down in glee but he was Severus Snape after all and Snapes didn't show "glee".

"Potter. What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?"

"I was sleepwalking."

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant, strutting about the castle."  
"My dad didn't strut. And nor do I. Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you could lower your wand." Severus glared at him but did comply pointing it at Potter's hoodie where the pocket rested over his stomach.

"Turn out your pockets." He repeated it again when Potter did nothing, the second time he pulled something out of his pocket.

"What is this?"

"Spare bit of parchment."

"Really? Open it." Pointing his wand to it, Severus ordered it to reveal it's secrets.

"Read it." He hissed at Potter when writing appeared on the parchment.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs...offer their compliment to Professor Snape and request he keep his large nose out of other people's business."

"Why you little insolent-"

"Professor!" Severus turned around and came face to face with Remus Lupin.

"Well well Lupin. Out for a walk in the moonlight, are we?"

"Harry, are you alright?" Lupin asked ignoring Severus' presence.

"That remains to be seen. I have now just confiscated a rather curious artifact. Take a look, Lupin. Supposed to be your area of expertise. Clearly it's full of dark magic." Lupin accepted the parchment of paper and opened it taking a look.

"I seriously doubt it, Severus. It looks as though it's a parchment designed to insult anyone tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product." When Severus tried to grab it, Lupin pulled it away. "Nevertheless, I shall investigate any hidden qualities it may possess. It is after all, as you say, my area of expertise. Harry, would you come with me, please? Professor, good night." Severus watched them walk down the hall and out of sight. He growled and flick his wand off when some of the portraits started complaining.

"Ah, come to see the show." Malfoy drawled as he saw the approaching Trio.

"You! You foul, little loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione ranted as she pressed the tip of her wand to Malfoy's throat.

"Hermione, no! He's not worth it." Ron's voice shocked her and she back away from Malfoy, who laughed, she swung back around and punched him in the nose.

"That felt really good." Hermione told Ron and Harry as Malfoy and his cronies ran back into the school.

"Not good, brilliant." The trio continued their way down to Hagrid's hut and spoke with him about BuckBeak. They only noticed the minister, Dumbledore and the executer when Harry was hit in the back of the head with a stone.

"Hagrid." Harry called to him showing the approaching three, Hargid quickly rushed them out the hut and out the back door as the was a knock on the door. The golden trio ran out the back door and hid behind some pumpkins before they determined it was safe enough to run u the slope and away from Hagrids.

The three watched as the executer raised the thingy he does the executing with and Hermione turned and turned to cry into Ron's shoulder, Harry rested his own head against Hermione in comfort. Ron suddenly let out a gasp and they pulled away.

"He bit me. Scabbers."

"Ron, Ron." Hermione called after him as he ran after the damn rat.

"Ron."

"Scabbers, come back." Hermione and Harry ran after Ron who was running after Scabbers.

"Scabbers you bit me!" Ron told the rat somewhat scandalized when he finally caught the rat.

"Harry, you do realize what tree this is?" Ron was sitting under the Whomping Willow.

"That's not good. Ron, run!" Ron looked up at them and started shaking going slightly pale in the process.

"Harry Hermione RUN!" Hermione and Harry turned around to see a growling black dog standing there. The Grim.

"It's the grim!" Ron exclaimed just the dog bark and jumped up in the air right over top of Hermione and Harry before landing and proceeding in Ron's direction. The two stood watching as the black dog grabbed Ron by his foot and drag him down a hole which sat at the bottom of the Whomping Willow. Harry tried to grab Ron's hand but their fingers slipped

"Ron RON!" The two continued to yell until one the branches swept them off their feet. The two regained their footing and watched as the tree branches were all moving now. They heard Ron's distant scream and made a decision.

"Come on." Harry grabbed her arm and the two made their way towards the tree, the two scrambled and were caught by the tree before being thrown down the tunnel Hermione landing on top of Harry.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" She asked after helping Harry off the ground.

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong." The two walked following the foot prints. The two soon found them selves at some stairs.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?"

The two made their way up the stairs until they came to the room where Ron sat on the bed.

"Ron. You're okay." Hermione observed

"The dog. Where is it?"

"Harry it's a trap. He's not a dog. He's an Animagus." Ron answered pointing to a door that was then shut when the two turned around and standing there was Sirius Black.

"If you want to kill Harry then you have to kill us too." Hermione said placing herself in front of Harry.

"No only one will die tonight." Answered the criminal. Harry pushed Hermione out of his way and lunged forward and placed a hand around Sirius's neck.

"Then it will be you." Harry grabbed Sirius and threw him to the ground and pulled out his wand, he pointed it in the Animagus's face.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" Sirius chuckled just then the door slammed open and Hermione honestly when never more glad in her life to see the DADA teacher pointing his wand.

"Expelliarmus." Professor Lupin said Harry's wand went flying out his hand, he gestured for Harry to move away from Sirius which he did going over to stand by Hermione and Ron.

"Well well Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness." Professor Lupin taunted as he walked so he was standing over Sirius.

"Well, you would know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Professor Lupin lowered his wand and held out his hand to the man laying on the floor he pulled Sirius, up off the ground and the two hugged. Hermione watched and her eyes widened.

"I found him."

"I know."

"He's here. Let's kill him."

"NO! I trusted you! And all this time, you've been his friend. He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes." Hermione spoke intrupting their plotting

"How long have you known?" Professor Lupin questioned

"Since Professor Snape sent the essay."

"Very well Hermione, you are the brightest which you age I've ever met." Sirius looked like he was about to go crazier then he already was from all this small talk.

"Enough talk Remus! Come on, let's kill him!"

"Wait!"

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it. In Azkaban!" Hermione watched silently as Professor Lupin studied his old friend before hand his wand over to the criminal.

"Very well kill him. But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why. You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead."

"No Harry, it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents. Somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!"

"Who was it then?" Hermione blinked in shock at her friend he sound venomous.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius exclaimed "And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out Peter! Come out, come out and play."

"Expelliarmus!" The wand in Sirius's hand went flying across the room, Hermione was shocked along with everyone else to see the Potions Teacher standing there in the doorway.

"Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to find you."

"Severus-" Professor Lupin tried to calm the situation, only to have the wand now trained on him as well.

"Brilliant Snape. Once again you put your keen mind to the task and came out with the wrong conclusion. If you'll excuse us Remus and I have business to attend to." Professor Snape stepped forward and pointed his wand at Sirius's throat.

"Give me a reason. I beg you!" Hermione watched as the two grown men bickered back and forth, she felt Harry wrap his arm around her back and grab her wand out of her pocket.

"After you." Professor Snape turned his attention to where Harry was pointing Hermione's wand.

"Expelliarmus." Hermione along with everyone else watched as the magic hit Snape in the chest and sent him flying into an old bed.

"You attacked a teacher." Hermione told him but he wasn't listening instead he had his wand pointed at Sirius and Professor Lupin.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew." Harry demanded pointing the wand at Remus.

"He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend."

"No Pettigrew's dead. You killed him." Professor Lupin quickly went in front of Sirius when Harry pointed the wand at him.

"No, he didn't I thought so too, until you mentioned Pettigrew, on the map."

"The map was lying then."

"The map never lies. Pettigrew is alive and he's right there." Hermione watched as Ron tried to defend his rat. Sirius and Professor Lupin went on telling them proof that Scabbers was Pettigrew. Eventually they all watched as Sirius turned Scabbers into a man. Peter Pettigrew. Who cried at the sight of his "dear old friends".

Soon there were all exiting the tunnel, Sirius and Harry helping Ron, Hermione followed behind them and Professor Lupin followed with a charmed Pettigrew so he couldn't transform back into his rat self. Ron sat down so Hermione and Harry could take a look at his leg. Hermione then shooed Harry off to go talk with Sirius. The rest of it all happened so fast. The moon came out and Professor Lupin's fingernails started to grow and his eye's turned a gold, Sirius tried to hold Professor Lupin back while Hermione and Harry grabbed Ron to help him stand. The transformation continued until Professor was a full hairy werewolf standing before them.

"Professor? Professor Lupin?" The werewolf stared at her before letting out a "Owwwooooo" making Hermione jump back where Ron and Harry grabbed her pulling her back into them. The three huddled to together as the wolf approached them. Ron encouragement of "nice doggy. nice doggy." did nothing to slow down the approaching creature. Professor Snape suddenly appeared in front of them.

"There you are, Potter." Suddenly the wolf let out a sound of something in between a bark and a growl, Professor Snape turned to face the wolf reaching his arms behind himself to keep the three of them behind him and out of the wolf's way. The wolf swiped it's paw knocking them down. Hermione fell with Professor Snape having been holding onto to him. The four sat on the ground watching as the wolf hovered over top of them. When suddenly the same black dog jumped and tumbled with the wolf away from the four. The four stood, each of the students trying to clutch at their most feared teacher. Hermione wrapped her hand, that wasn't holding on to Ron, around her Professor's shoulder and he responded by holding his arm back to keep them behind him. The four watched as the dog and the wolf faced off before attacking each other.

The werewolf threw the dog behind him before trying to get to the four humans until the dog once again attacked the wolf. The two ran off.

"Sirius." Harry broke away and ran after them, Hermione tried to follow but Professor Snape grabbed her and held her back.

Severus held onto the girl who tried to run after her idiot of a friend. He quickly turned away from the sight of the wolf throwing the black dog against a rock and turned to the students.

"Well wait are you waiting for? Getting going to the castle." He sneered at them, Hermione turned and started helping Ron to the castle, Severus followed while guiding Peter Pettigrew with his wand.

The four reached the castle, Severus walked with the students to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey immediately started fussing over the two students. Severus turned around and left the infirmary and headed for the Headmaster's office. Soon all was dealt with and Pettigrew was sitting in a cell in Azkaban. They couldn't prove that Sirius was free of his crimes yet but Pettigrew was carrying the dark mark so that alone got him a cell. The rest would be proven later.

The school year soon was coming to an end. The golden Trio were safe, Lupin was retired from his position of DADA after there was some rumours about his werewolf friend, and Sirius Black was a free man. After a trail and some truth syrup it became known that Peter Pettigrew was indeed the secret keeper for James and Lilly Potter -not Sirius Black- and had turned them over to Voldemort. Sirius had been pardoned by the Ministry and was in titled back to everything he possessed.

Severus sat in his office reading on of his books when he heard the same knock from the years before.

"Come in." He waited and seconds later Hermione Granger entered his room.

"Is this going to be a yearly thing?" He question as she took a seat.

"Would it be so terrible if it was?" She questioned back.

"What can I do for you Miss. Granger?"

"I wanted to say Thank you." Severus watched the girl before him "For protecting us from Moony."

"Despite what you think Miss. Granger I don't get pleasure watching students in danger. That includes Gryffindors." Severus watched as she nodded her head in understanding. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"You better return to your dorm. It's almost curfew."

"Of course." Hermione stood and straightened her skirt. "Have a good summer, Professor."

"Goodbye Hermione." The door to his room closed, leaving him alone with the silence. The next day the students left the school for their summer.

Severus was sitting in his quarter's tiding up the living room when he heard the knocking on the door. School had already been out for a few weeks hardly anybody was still at the school. He walk to the door and opened it. He stood there taking in the clean looking Sirius that stood before him.

"We need to talk." Severus waited for a second before nodding and stepping back allowing the other man entrance.

"What do you want to talk about?" The two walked into the living room and took a seat.

"The night that I was arrested." Severus was about to reply when his fireplace was activated and the Headmaster's head appeared.

"Headmaster, can we help you?" Severus questioned

"I apologise for my disturbance. But there's been an accident. Miss. Granger's parents and herself were involved. Her parents are dead and Miss. Granger herself is..."

_**A.N I hope you read the note at the top and please review. **_


End file.
